Unexpected Match
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: Rigby and Doug are in prison, stuck together in a cell and perhaps to even be lovers? or Not? WARNING STORY WILL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE, STRONG SUGGEST SCENES and Romance. Enjoy this Douby fanfic.
1. The Boot

**Yes folks another crappy OCC fanfic, but this one is jut going to be about three chapters long ohhhh. **  
**Rated: M, Pairing: Doug and Rigby **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Boot **

Just another night out in the bar with the gang, the guys were enjoying their round drinks. Mordecai got about three phone numbers from the hot waiters who were working there. Skips and Benson enjoying there drinks a bit too much, their were really drunk, but they didn't care. Rigby was the drunkest out of everyone. Yelling out for more drinks, not caring how much each drink cost. He was the one who drink his ass off, not caring what happen that night.

"Go-Go-Go" were the people in the bar chanting to Rigby who was taking shots.

He stumble to someone who seem annoyed of his yelling.

"Hey-Hey man can you go over there..."

"WHO THE HELL YOU ARE TO ME WHAT TO DO HUH?"

"Your obvious drunk and your speaking if you were at a club."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW I CAN TALK"

"You know I could be home drinking without idiots like yelling me in the face."

The nice gentleman paid for his scotch, and put on his leather jacket on. But a certain someone wasn't done with him. The rascal raccoon grabs the man's arm and punch him in the gut. The man didn't flinch so much since it wasn't a hard punch. Instead he just push Rigby hard enough he fell on his feet.

Exiting out the bar he was pulling out his paid phone, but was push on to the ground. Rigby tackle him punching his back, with a bit more force. The man had enough with his childish act, he rolled off and began punching Rigby on the face.

"Break up the fight, you two are under arrested for disturbing the public."

The officers grab both man, the trash raccoon was arguing how it was guys fault. While the other man wanted wish he never opened his mouth.

**xxx**

They were both stuck in the back of the cop car. Rigby was quiet half way till he woke up.

"Finally awake you idiot."

"...I don't think...I feel so good..."

"Huh you not feeling too good kid, and this is totally not your fault."

"...I'm totally being serious..."

"Too bad then, might as well enjoy the ride."

"...can they ...ugh...stop the car for a bit..."

"Hey Hey" the man yelled by picking his feet up.

"Shut up back there, we're almost there."

"Wha? Where are they taking me."

"Us, and there taking us in as they think we're two drunk dudes. While I'm too drunk since I know what to drink to not cause my self to look like an idiot like you."

"...uh oh..."

The drunken raccoon didn't realize his wrists were cuffed up. He didn't have his hands to cover what was going to happen next. The man lifted his feet on the set while watching the young man vomiting.

The cops noticed Rigby having his head slanted on the car seat. Plus you could also smelled the vile. Stopping the car for five minutes of so.

When arriving to the station, Rigby was uncuffed and handed a towel. Turning his head quickly around, that sure was embarrassing what happen in the car.

"Oh crap, how the heck do I explain Benson about this."

Rigby looked to his right to see the guy who he had a fight with. He was still drunk, since his version but could see the men having his head down.

"Um...hey you...sorry about the you ...the fight."

He remain silent before lifting his head, just to see Rigby expression. The guy had a pure hatred in his eyes. Scary it was to see his face, Rigby turn his head the other way.

"Well, well look who came back to the slammer."

The man turn his face away from the two cops.

"You know it's funny how I heard you escape, I thought you were the best criminal out there."

"Yeah, your really good changing your looks, Doug Shablowski."

Rigby threw his head up, it was Doug. The same otter who he hired and the one who try to steal his identity. But he didn't look like the same man he hired before.

Doug had manifest his look as a young weasel. A tall light brown, with a black jacket. One of the cops asked him to change back to his original self. He breathe in first then slowly change back to his otter self.

"There now Doug, was the so bad."

"You know I heard the judge has a lot of charges for inmates who escape prison."

"It sure does sucks to be you right now huh, ha-ha"

The two cops walked away laughing to his ashamed. Rigby pulled himself closer to Doug.

"Doug..."

"...just shut up Rigby."

An hour had passed, Rigby took a nap where he was sitting. He placed his face on his knees. While Doug was thinking of a new plan to escape. He couldn't stand being locked up. A man like him deserved to be free and not lock up. Sure he stolen things and people credit cards. But he's been doing it so long he thought it wouldn't hurt to settle down with someone. Maybe have a child, then again when that kid grows up he/she is gonna go to school. That means money is gonna be wasted. It could be better not having any children, having a partner is good enough.

Doug looked back to Rigby who was still asleep. This was his fault, and he was hoping nothing else go bad.

"Rigby and Doug Shablowski, it seems the jail is over crowded. So we're gonna have to transfer you two to prison."

"What, oh god please don't sent me there. I'm promising you that my friend is gonna be here any second."

"You know how many times I have heard that sonny, come on. Get back in the car and don't talk."

The fat cop took the two-man back into the car. Hand cuff by wrists and ankles.

"I can finally say this sucks balls, and its the worse day ever."

"Believe me jail is ten times worse prison. But look at the bright side I have a good reason to beat you up when we get there"

The cop came back in the car, the drive was a while. Both men fell asleep from the long drive, there heads were close to each other. When the car stop Doug's face smack on to Rigbys' cheek. His eyes slowly open, he felt his checks turning red.

'What the heck...was I...'

"Wake up you too back there, welcome to home."

Rigby stumble off the car but falling and laying on to his side. Doug was yank when the raccoon fell. He was hoping to god that there cuffs weren't chain together, sadly they were.

The cop escort the two into the worst place they could be right now, prison. Where the walls are 20 ft tall. Doug was getting greetings from some of his old friends while Rigby was being hit on. Men yelling out to Rigby, saying his there bitch or his ass already being claim.

When they arrive to the cell, the cop un-cuff them. And told them that to behave once he left.

Rigby was pin down the moment the cop left. His mouth was cover and Doug's shoulder was on his neck. Making it unable to breathe, or to talk.

"Now you listen up, you're in my turf. You're the shit head that got me back into this place. As today your my bitch."

Rigby struggle to get out of his grip. But he was much stronger than he look, he could see his muscles flexing. He wait for the raccoon to nodded back as a yes to his request.

In the end the weaker man accepted his request and Doug got off.

"What are the benefits of being your bitch..."

"For one thing I can beat you anytime I want and no body can touch you."

"So are you protecting me?"

"I kind of don't want to see your ass getting hit on by another dude who cut you up once he's done doing it. Just always stay close to me."

Rigby didn't like the idea of belonging to someone but at the same time he didn't want anyone's penis close to his ass. What he really wanted to know if Mordecai could bail him out before something horrible happens to him.

He look around the room, a bunk bed and a toilet. There wasn't a sink, just a small cell with white walls. Rigby began to twitch and his breathing was quicker then usually. Doug watch him run around the room, thinking only one thought.

How to escape this cell since they put him on the 4 fourth floor, the highest row in jail.

"I can't breathe, I need more space."

"Relax man, the cops do let us out during the day when the weather is not that bad."

"I need to get out" Rigby was slamming his fists on the metal door. "Please this is a mistake, I don't belong here. Please take me out of here."

"Talk about a whiner, maybe I should clam him down" He walked over to Rigby to pining him down again."you gotta relax man, any of these cops don't know you're a loser. But they might think your some high-class criminal like me."

Rigby was starting to relax and was coming to his senses.

"I just hate close walls or small space. Freaks the hell out of me"

Doug patted him on his back and said to just try to sleep. It would sound like a good idea but the cell was freezing cold. The blanket that the jail provided was very thin and wasn't good material.

"I'm taking top bonk since I'm your chief, plus I like it."

Rigby didn't wanted be in the cell any longer, he's scared he get his ass grab and or worse. but he walked up to his lower bunk. Try to cover himself with the blanket. Maybe tomorrow he can try to contact Mordecai.

* * *

**Im not sure if you guys know or not but I'm planning writing more of my otp. Yes Doug and Rigby. **

**So I hope you enjoy this really short fanfic, it's gonna be those fanfics where they rush in the romance and blah blah. But there people who like rush fanfics **

**Next Update Very Soon!**

**Regular Show (c) JG Q. **


	2. Feeling are Turn Around

**Pair-Doug and Rigby **

**Chapter-2/3**  
**Rated M**

**!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE STRONG VIOLENT AND VIOLENT SEXUAL SCENES**  
**!WARNING!**

******Ch:2-Feeling are Turn Around**

* * *

As the next day, the cell lights turn on. Rigby wasn't a morning person, the kind of guy who sleep in. But Doug gave him a good kick, and pull his blanket. He rip it by accident.

"You have to get up loser, it's jails rules to follow them."

"It's so freaking early in the morning and I to think I have nasty hang over."

His head was throbbing, he did had a bit too much to drink last night. He slump his body to pull his legs out. What he forgot that he also gets morning wood.

"I thought it be a bit smaller."

Rigby quickly cover his crotch with his hands. Embarrassed to let someone else see it. But now Doug was curious to see more. He push his head back on the bed. Rigby grabs his thick arm and started to scratching. He was afraid Doug was gonna hurt him.

All he did was push his arms out of the way and his penis still sticking up.

His penis had foreskin, you could see some of the tip.

Doug just look at him and place his foot on the penis. He pressed it hard, with pressure. Rigby let out a cry which sound like a moan. He was confused why he was doing this to him, and he did again. He try his best to not let a sound but it was worthless to not make a sound. He began moving his foot up and down, moving his sensitive foreskin.

"Ah-Aah~"

The moan echo in the cell, it was loud enough to been heard in the top cells. Doug wipe his foot on Rigbys jumpsuit and stand front of the door.

The raccoon was so confused what just happen, but he also heard foots approaching the door. He quickly grab his jump suit and zip it on. The door open automatic, and an officer asked them to bring their wrists up. Once there were hand cuff up they were take to eat breakfast. Apparently there cuffs were connect, so they did basically have to walk together.

When they got to the cafeteria Doug got greeted the moment he walked in the room. A white and black cannier, a man with two snake tattoos on his right arm and another man with gang numbers on his wrist and neck.

"Well well look who came back to the gang, oh I see you brought a boy toy." said the tough white male with the number tattoos.

"Boy toy..." Rigby respond quietly to himself.

"Yeah, we all heard what Doug did to you this morning he-he."

Rigby now understood why Doug made those sudden actions. It was pretty cleaver but he could have at least told him.

"You guys do look like a couple, same height and have the same fur color."

Doug thank his friend Jackson, but he also wanted to speak to him privately. Sadly that too was going to be an challenge, he was link up with Rigby. After eating their bland food they return them to their own rooms. Here is where Rigby could see Doug's friends were pretty close to him. By close there cells were in between his own cell.

'I hate him so much'

Doug was just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling but he could Rigby whimper.

"What are you whining about now"

"I have to use it but I can't because your here..."

"Is it like a number one or two?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Just asking man, you get use to living like this."

Rigby look over at the toilet, how could anyone feel comfortable using it while in the same room. He look back at Doug and said his answer.

"I just need to pee but I feel awkward you watching me..."

"It's not like I'm gonna grab your penis or look at it."

Doug actual wanted to touch it again, but he thought something was wrong with him. He shook his head to have that same image where Rigby was making those faces earlier this morning.

He couldn't denied his own feelings, he was feeling something for the raccoon. There have been rumors where men turn gay in jail but once there out they don't ever talk about it again.

He slump his head on the hard bed and was listening hearing the water hitting the metal toilet. Rigby began to whine how there wasn't anything to whip.

"Ugh jails are so gross, how can they not have any toilet paper." Rigby jump back on the bed, forgetting it didn't have any cushion. He rub his arm seeing he cause himself a small bruise. He try to wrap himself with his rip blanket, it was still cold.

Nothing much they can do, they were bored out of their mind. Just around 10 a.m. an officer had appear at the door asking for Rigby. The raccoon run up to door, it was like his prayers have been answer.

* * *

The officer cuff his wrists and took him to the main lobby where you can have visits. There he quickly walked up to a booth where he saw everyone. Mordecai pick up the phone and so did Rigby.

"Dude what did you do to get into here."

"I can explain it later, but please bail me out man."

"I don't have the money with me now, but your bail is like 900 dollars. Its pretty cheap since you have a clean record well other than fighting in public."

"Ugh I know I fought someone because I was drunk." He heard a beeping sound. He had about 2 minutes. "Look I pay you back the money I been saving, just please get me out of here tomorrow. My cell mate is Doug Shablowski man."

Mordecai couldn't believe it, out of everyone in prison he got stuck with, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He handed the phone to Benson, he told him a quick brief of the situation and said he had two minutes left.

"Rigby I'm sorry to say we can't bail you out today but maybe tomorrow. Your lucky you have a friend to help you out."

Rigby didn't realize that he really have gotten a good people who care about him. Now he just have to stay another night at this place with that pervert. Mordecai did gave him a lunch bag, after that his friends left. He was once again alone. He was walked out and back to his cell with the brown bag in his arms.

When he enter back in the cell he didn't raise his head and squeeze the paper bag, making a crunching sound. Doug asked what was in the bag, Rigby didn't answer him or even looked at him. He cover himself with the blanket he had left or at least something. The otter wasn't much a fan of being ignore, he jump down and into the other mattress.

"I asked what was in the bag"

He pulled the blanket off and saw the raccoon having his head down and hugging his knees. He had his tail wrapped around his stomach. And holding the paper bag tightly in the middle of his stomach. Doug pulled his face up, his eyes were all red and puffy. He wanted to cry but he didn't want to let a single tear out.

"Who knew you were really afraid, prison is not that all bad man."

"...you don't understand, I'm...I don't belong here and I can't take small spaces."

"Hmmm I don't know what to say, just hold on. Your friends will get you out here soon. As for me, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Doug sat next to Rigby and pull him arm around his shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid, just be glad that a lot of people know me. Nobody is going to mess with you unless I let them. Like my friends want to mess with you but they know they can't."

Rigby placed his face on his chest, he knew it was weird for him doing this. But times like this the guy was actual being comfortable. He didn't knew what he did next but somehow his arms wrap around Doug's neck. He was resting his head on his shoulder, allowing himself to feel his body heat and comfort.

'Ummmm...what is he doing'

Doug fell on his back with Rigbys whole weight pushing him down. He could feel his breath on his neck and face. His checks began turning rosy red, and those feelings were coming back again. He embrace the hug and his hands roaming on his back.

Rigby pulled himself off quickly and he could sense something was raising and it wasn't his blood pressure from his face. Doug was getting arouse from the close contact.

"Um..." Rigbys whole face was in deep shad of red.

"...uh I'm sorry...I thought...you..." Doug in the other hand was lost in thoughts.

Rigby could feel something poking on his butt. He could see the tip of Doug's cock was poking out from his pouch. He just sat a couple of minutes on his waist before Doug pushing himself up. And grab Rigby by the face and into a soft kiss. He dug his tongue inside his mouth, licking the top roof of his mouth. Rigby scream out a moan, it was only loud for Doug to hear. This wasn't happening was it. Rigby try his best to push the other stronger male away, but at the same time it did felt arousing.

Rigbys breathing was getting hitch and heavier. He could feel a hand slipping close to entrance. Two wet finger rubbing the pucker butt, Doug pushed in softy. He looked back to Rigby, who's was crying. Tears rolling from his face, it was a bit painful. His fingers were a bit fatter then his own, same time he enjoy the feeling. When he push far enough his fat fingers could go he pulled them out. He then was placing his penis on Rigbys tail hole.

Doug pulled Rigby a bit and push just the tip inside him.

"AHHhh-Ah~"

The tip was digging inside him deeper, Rigby lean up having his hands place on his chest. He try his very best to breathe or at least trying to get comfortable. As for Doug he looked again below and notice some blood slipping down.

'Wow I just pop him, dudes a virgin'

He looked down at the guy who he's was having his first time with, a criminal and a male. Then again he would never think to have sex with another male. He still was thinking a bit how he got here or the situation. Doug was moving his fingers around and placed his hands on his waist. With a small thrust with his hips he pushed himself in Rigby.

"Ahhh-ah~Ah"

Rigby quickly covers his mouth with his small hands. Tears still fall a bit from his face, it was still too painful.

"I hope I'm not hurting you.."

Rigby was afraid he was gonna scream so he was nodding left to right. He was hoping the pain would give into pleasure sooner or later. He began pushing his legs and started riding on Doug. The otter was surprise he was making his own moves. One hand slip down on his chest and the other was still placed on his mouth.

Doug wanted to finish himself, he felt the pre-cumming was coming out. He pulled Rigby on himself to lay on him. As for the younger adult he placed his mouth on his shoulder. He bit hard leaving a teeth mark on the side of his neck.

The strong otter had placed his large hands on Rigbys rump and buck his hips swiftly. Pushing it all inside till he could feel his balls touching Rigbys own. The raccoon bit hard and let out a muffed moan. Doug was pounding hard, his breathing was heavy. Determine to leave his musk on Rigby or at least tell others that he belong to Doug Shablowski.

Rigby finally felt a rising in his blood, he felt a hand stroking his own tool. Doug was playing with his foreskin, adding more pleasure.

"Ah-ah Douugh I think I'm gonnah-"

It was a bit too late since he release himself on Doug's hand.

Before he knew it himself he could feel Doug releasing his own seeds inside him. He jolt a bit it being filled with substance. He also felt that Doug's member was a bit limp and hard. He turn to see Doug pulling out, a strain a cum from the tip of his penis and to his bottom.

"Um Doug..."

"Yeah..."

"...um nothing "

"Hmm...you were okay for your first time..."

Rigby legs felt shaky like jello, his tail bone was aching. Overall he felt tired, he wanted to take a quick nap. Before he could collect his thoughts, Doug push him off and walked up to the toilet.

"Do you want to take a nap with me Doug?"

"Uh I just sleep in my bed, you understand."

After shaking off some urine that was left on the tip. Doug grab his jumpsuit zipped it up and climb to his bed.

Rigby was left alone with the mess between his legs. He was a bit shaky and his back now aching but his feelings were hurt.

'What just happen...did he just had sex with me and that's it...'

* * *

An hour had past by and he wanted ask why he was pushing him away, but was scare he was gonna bother him. Then again what if he used him again, using his own emotions against him.

"Doug I have to ask, why did you have sex with me?"

"It's because it happen and that's pretty much the line."

"Doug, I want you tell me now or I'm gonna-gonna"

He hopped off from the top bunk and walked up to Rigby. His soft eyes had turn to cold ice and his comfort smile now frowning in dispute.

He stood front of the metal door with his hands on the back. He was waiting for something to happen, but Rigby once again ask.

"Did you just had sex with me to make sure to everyone that I belong to you?" Speaking more out loud.

"Just shut it already, it wasn't that big of deal man"

"Big of a deal? You just took my virginity, how do you not think it's not a big deal to me."

Doug had enough of his blabbering, he walked back to the raccoon. He place his hand on his neck and the other grabbing his dick. He was choking for air, he was pushing his weight on top of him. At the same time he was jerking his nub penis, it was still a bit hard.

"See you're a slut to even like this, I don't understand why you faggots ask for more"

Rigby was covering his face, he did enjoyed it when Doug touches him this way. They turn their heads to the door when hearing the sound of metal doors opening.

The otter quickly whip his hand on Rigbys jumpsuit and walked back to the front of the door. When the door open, the officer notice Rigby not standing front of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sitting over there."

"um..." Rigby look at Doug who didn't even looked back at him.

Was this the real Doug Shablowski, a cold-hearted person who only took avenge of him. When he need someone to comfort him and now ignoring what just happen three minutes ago.

"What the heck are you fucking looking at him for, get your ass over here."

Rigby shudder a bit forgetting the cop was still there. He couldn't move, his whole back ache from pain plus some fluids were slipping out. He looked around to find his jumpsuit, finding it to see that Doug use it to clean himself.

He try his best to putting it on quick as possible, but it was hard moving around from the pain. Finally he carefully made his way to the door. Where the officer cuff him and told the two to get in line.

There was a huge line alright but what was it for, it wasn't time for lunch was it?

"Doug why are we in line?"

He again ignore him, pretending he wasn't there.

"Doug! I know you can hear me, I'm just asking why are we-"

"Showers"

Now he gets it, did he knew that there were going to take showers today and surprising they just finish having sex. He really did knew the system, especially time hours.

Rigby then felt something running down his legs, shit time couldn't be worse but the cum was building up on his jumpsuit. He try to cover his butt with his tail, but the men behind him started laughing at him. As soon they got to close to the showers the officers were asking to take off their jumpsuits.

As everyone was getting two by two uncuffed to removed their clothing. Rigby was a bit embarrassed to take off his own, he knew the back side was cover with Doug's semen. When it was his turn he his face the other direction when taking off the uniform. The officers pulled him aside asking if he was alright, Rigby was afraid he would get Doug in trouble. He looked back the outfit and did notice the blood stain on the bottom of the suit.

He nodded his head sideways saying he was just playing with himself too hard. The officers have seen and heard a lot of things in the prison, so they allowed him enter the showers. Rigby couldn't see anything barely, it was steaming with hot water, he could see basically everyone naked. Then he found Doug walking to his prison friends, he walked behind him.

He turn to see who grab him by the arm, he snarl at him and pulled his arm away. Rigby was pull back a bit, he had to remember the guy is a criminal. It was only normal for him acting this way or to even treat like this.

He walked himself closer to him but run up to him, it was in impossible to even see anything. He pushed him the hard as he can, and growled at him.

"Rigby watch the fuck your going, god."

Rigby arch his back when he felled on his butt on the conceit floor. He was still in pain from the earlier events in his cell. He slowly picked himself up and walked to the other side of the showers.

"Doug don't you think that was a bit mean?" One of his friends ask, Jackson.

"He got in my way and now he thinks we have a thing together. I just fucked him, it doesn't change anything."

"Doug you only have sex when you like someone, not because you can."

Doug bit his lip, he hated when his best friend knew the littlest things about him, more than anyone. He knew Jackson since middle school, surprising they end meeting each other in jail.

"I had a lot of tension and stress build up and he was there to use."

"I hope you don't make the same mistake like last time man. Look all I'm saying just say sorry, because what you just did basically now you told him to fuck off. Making it that he doesn't belong to you...get me"

Doug just realize what he just did without noticing his mistake. He started walking around the shower looking for the damn raccoon. He asked someone if they seen him, one actual did and said he was crying and was sitting the corner. He pointed the direction he last saw him. Doug made his way quickly to the spot finding, nobody.

"Hey did you see that cute raccoon, he might be a new slut."

"Do you think we get a turn, I never seen two slut's banging each other."

Doug to around to see the two talking, he asked where has they seen the raccoon. The dark blue shaded dog pointed to the direction Doug just came from. And he found what he was looking for, Rigby having his hands on the wall and seeing a feline pining to the wall. He was yanking his hair and biting his neck.

Doug was furious that someone took his property. He yank the guy off Rigby, he let out a huge scream of pain.

The feline was no other than Marvin. A light purple cat with feminine hair cut and curves.

"So nice to see you again my darling, did you miss me-"

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

"Why are you so harsh, I thought you-"

"GET OUT"

Doug's friends walked behind him, the cat soon remember the gang. He stuck his tongue at them and look at Rigby. He spat his on his face and walked away.

Jackson quickly helped Rigby on his feet, he notice the amount of blood falling. Rigby said he was alright and he just stop bleeding. He helped him to the entrances of the shower. The officers took Rigby to the infirmity, he was in need in help.

"Damn Doug, that fucker just did the unspeakable."

"What can you do about it, the only way that slut learns is getting a fucking beat down."

Doug didn't pay attention to them, he was still shocked that he let this happen. Rigby just got rape.

* * *

Rigby was feeling a bit woozy from some of the blood loss. But he stood strong, he didn't want to make a scene. The officer had told that the doctor will be in a few minutes. While waiting for the doctor, he had put his jumpsuit on, it soon quickly leak of blood. He hope he didn't move so much, when he was looking around to the room. It felt more like of he was in a hospital. Finally he heard a soft knock or two on the door, in came a tall man in a lab coat and a suitcase.

"Well hello there, I'm guessing your Rigby, I heard that your bleeding?"

Rigby was too embarrassed to tell the situation. How could he tell anyone about it, it's shameful.

"Is that a no or yes, I'm here to help you Rigby. I'm not going judge or to make fun you of your situation."

So he did know what happen, why didn't he ask him in the first place. The doctor introduce himself, Philip. He pulled things out of his suitcase, he asked Rigby to lay his on his stomach on the chair.

He looked at for a long minute and his eyes begin to tear up. He didn't want to turn around, he expose what he was hiding. He turn half way but retrieve back. He couldn't do it, he could feel some of the blood running down his leg.

Doug was walking back and froth in his cell, he was still silent. He hated himself for letting this to happen, like he could have prevent it. He looked over at Rigbys bed. The stains of cum and blood on the bed sheet. It was a bit too late for his actions he had made, he could only try to fix it the problem he made.

"Hey why have you been quiet all in a sudden Shablowski?"

Doug forgot his friend was still worry about. He felt he lost his voice, seeing that slut again and hurting Rigby.

"...I don't feel like talking..."

* * *

Rigby finally made the choice to lay on the bed. The doctor was surprise to see the amount of blood that was building up on his jumpsuit. He asked if he could a rape kit, because it was something serious. The raccoon clench his fists, he didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"Hmmm it looks like the person could be a feline, indicting that there are razor marks. I'm not sure if you know but cats have teeth on their penis."

Rigby turn his head toward the doctor in aw. That would explain that cutting feeling when Doug yank him away.

"Yeah I see this a lot, but I'm surprise he was able to stretch you. Did you had sex before the indicted?"

"Yeah...with someone...who I lost my virginity with but now...I'm not sure where we stand..."

The doctor saw that if was hard for him talking about this guy. Maybe someone special in pursued.

He continue examining and saw the cut wasn't so deep. He walked over to a cabinet and open it. He put on some gloves and said that he try his best not to hurt him and is applying that could heal his cuts. Rigby was shaking when he felt the two cold fingers pushing a bit inside. The doctor had apply some vaseline around the opening and some just half inside.

"I know it stings a bit but if you apply this for about two days the cuts will heal quick." He pulled off the gloves and walked to the sink. "Just make sure you don't sit at all, that would just cause your wounds to open more, try to lay on your stomach these two days."

He handed the small jar of vaseline in a brown bag and gave him a note. The note is for when either he doesn't feel good or he's just needs more just hand to the officers and they escort him here.

Rigby was just glad his bleeding had stop, and when he was walked back to the cell mates, it was break time. Everyone was chilling with their friends, walking around and pretty much roaming. He walked to his cell, which was all the way in the top. But when he finally made it to the fourth floor he was happy to lay on his bed. Sadly that wasn't going to happen. Doug and his friends were sitting on his buck bed.

"Look who just came back, and he got a goody bag."

He didn't respond to Doug's friend, he walked in the cell but he just stood in the corner. One of Doug's friend notice him standing alone, he asked if he wanted to sit with him. He looked over at Doug who was too busy playing cards and chatting.

He place his brown bag on the corner and walked up to the bed.

"What are you doing"

Rigby stop what he was doing and saw Doug staring at him.

"I thought...since your on my bed...I thought maybe-"

"You thought what? You got privileges to sit on my bed, your fucking out of your mind." He hop off the bed and turn his whole body towards Rigby. "You think I'm crazy to let you sit on my bed while your bleeding buckets."

Rigby try to say back his replied but his throat was dry and his speech was on mute. He was so scared he couldn't say what he had in his head. The buff otter just snarl at him and went back playing cards.

Was he really going to teat him like this, so much for thinking to have a friend to protect him. He walked back to his corner, picking up his brown bag in his arms. Rigby really wanted to lay on his bed, his legs are still aching from earlier this morning. His legs finally gave up on him and he slid his back on the wall.

Jackson, Doug's friend walked up to the lonely raccoon. He poke him on the shoulder asking why he was sitting all alone. He respond that he just un-welcome and Doug's seems to hate him now.

"He's doesn't hate you, he's just throwing his emotions at you. You see the guy that um hurt you was one of Doug's ex."

Rigby eyes widen to what he just heard, he had a boyfriend before.

"Hmmm you're not looking so well Rigby, do you want to go back to the infirmity"

He look down to see the small puddle of blood that was drench from his jumpsuit.

"Oh I just-uh need a shower, I didn't get to wash myself."

Hoping the lie would pass, he wasn't the biggest fan of taking showers. But, he need to wash off the blood. He slowly made his way out of the cell, and out of balance didn't make it better. Doug notice the amount of blood he was loosing, he run up to him.

"Where do you think your going?"

Rigby shut his eyes tightly close and turn his head the other direction. The sound of his voice felt like he was going to hit him. He walk around him but was push to the wall.

"I'm fucking asking you, where are you going"

Rigby at this point couldn't hold back, he open his eyes. Red and swallow pretty much like his heart now. He was afraid and in pain, just to get Doug off his back he answer his question.

"Ju-just going to take a show-r"

Jackson walked up to the two and removed Doug's hands on Rigby. As soon the hands went down he made his quick move, well it wasn't so quick. Doug once again grab him by the wrist.

"Rigby..."

"...please let go of me, why do you care what I do anyways... you fucking hate me..."

Doug tighten his wrist, he didn't understood on his last sentence. Finally leaving him alone, he watch Rigby making his way downstairs. Sadly he didn't even make it to the stairs. Jackson run towards the fallen man. An officer made it before he did. Yelling out the words young man needs to go to the infirmity.

He picked the raccoon in his arm. Jackson looked at Doug, he was in a big surprise. Doug was crying.

* * *

**Holy Shit, this is one long ass chapter huh. I'm sorry if I made Doug kind of jerk. But he seem the kind to be a jerk dduudes one that could. But you know all the answers and more in the last chapter!**

**Stay Tune!**

**Regular Show (c) JG Q.**  
**Other OC (c) Me **


	3. Fixing the Broken Problem

**Chapter 3: Fixing the Broken Problem **

**Pair-Doug and Rigby **  
**Chapter-3/3 **  
**Rated M**

**!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE STRONG VIOLENT AND VIOLENT SEXUAL SCENES**  
**!WARNING!**

* * *

Watching from his cell, the feline cat was chucking at stupid the raccoon. He wasn't too surprise that Doug haven't moved on, and that's what he wanted.

"Marvin your such a bitch"

"That's what my butt tattoo say sweetie."

His cell mate was another feminine male, but not a big slut as the cat.

He had special name around the jail, Trash or Bitch. His cell mate whistle at him, which was a code someone was at the door. He didn't expect to see a certain someone front of his cell. He jump in excited when seeing his ex-boyfriend. Yeah he was still pretty pissed off he left him here. Even when he promise they have a life together outside these walls. But he couldn't get over him, he was best in bed.

"My Douglas is back~"

"This is your fault, you're the reason Rigby got hurt."

"He threw him off, you know the rules around here sweetie. But you never threw off which means I still belong you."

He wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggling his face on his check. He remember how Doug loved his purring, it would put him to sleep quick.

"I bet Rigby can't do this, remember how much you love it when I purr sweetie."

Doug pulled him off and threw him hard on the ground. Marvin was in complete shocked he push him, he hiss at him.

"Who the fuck you think you have the rights to come in my fucking cell to treat me like this."

"You don't belong to me bitch, I got a new one and I think want to stay with this one."

He gave one more look at him and walked out. Marvin jump on his feet, he yelled back saying he come back once Rigby leaves.

* * *

Back in the infirmity a certain raccoon woke up. Something was right, he look to see his foot huff cuff to the bed. But also he was wearing a diaper. He pulled back down the blanket, he was now embarrassed. Why was he wearing a diaper is something he want to ask the doctor. He also notice there was needle in his arm, it was transfer blood in him. And wearing a mask over his mouth.

'I don't remember getting here...did I really..yelled at Doug...'

_["You fucking hate me..."]_

The small flashback just came back to him. Now he was sad to remember seeing that bitter expression turning slowly crushed by those words. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but he did made him felt like shit.

Today he could feel his legs movable again since a lot have happen yesterday. Having to spend the night in the infirmity was better in his crumbling cell. The bed was at least soft, with a warmer blanket and pillow. There was a knock on his door, the doctor from the other day appeared.

"Oh your awake that's good, can you breathe"

Rigby nodded his head to his question, the doctor carefully removed his mask.

"After you fainted yesterday you begin to stop breathing. We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

Who is this we, then he notice another male coming in. It was a nurse, who came in to check his breathing. He asked Rigby to do this breathing technique and made him blow in a tube. He pass with flying colors with the tube.

"I'm able to go back to my cell today?"

"No, I'm sorry Rigby, but because you didn't do want I told you. By sitting down you re-open more scar tissues."

"Something rip?"

"You rip a hemroid in your anal and at first wasn't so serious, but now it's a bit more."

"Was it from that person who rape me..."

"Maybe, I be hearing guys having their cherry pop?"

Rigbys blushed deeply red, he remember bleeding a bit when he had sex with that certain person back in his cell.

"Which is unrealistic because that's the hemroid they rip, but then again it's not serious since that feline cut you inside made things worse."

The doctor just patted him on the head, he handed him a water bottle. Telling him to get lots of rest because he will be in the infirmity for a while.

He exited the room with a wave goodbye, and Rigby was left alone with no cell mate. He just made himself comfortable. Another knock was heard on the door. Rigby pulled the blanket covering half of his face. It was Jackson who walked in with a another friend.

"Oh my god your alive, I thought you died."

"Why would I be dead?"

Jackson and his friend looked at each other, he told Jackson to explain what really happen yesterday.

* * *

Rigby was being carry to the infirmity after he fainted, but some of the blood got on the officer he being to freak out. He placed Rigby on the ground and called another officer to bring a stretcher. Someone walked over to check Rigby. He started yelling he wasn't breathing, his face was turning blue. Everyone turn to their heads to see what was happening. Doug drop what he was doing and ran his way to Rigby. An officer had come in with a stretcher and with gloves on. Doug didn't get to make it, but he did saw his face blue turning purple.

From the close doors, a doctor on the other side was giving CPR. Doug was banging on the door till his fist turn bright red with blood. Jackson try to clam him down, he swung his hand at him. It got to the point where officers had to restrain him. They cuffed him up and took him to other room. The last thing Jackson could remember hearing. Doug yelling out _I'm so sorry _and _please don't die you fucking idiot_.

Last he hear they placed him in the hole for misbehaving. Jackson and his friends were a bit scared that the little guy wasn't going to make it. Since there was blood all over the prison floor, they made everyone go back there cells.

* * *

"I have never seen him cry, he really cares for you Rigby."

"...that's hard to believe...the way he treated me..."

Jackson couldn't think anything to say, he was right. Doug shouldn't have treated him horribly, but he have to know his reason.

"Do you remember I told you about Doug's ex-boyfriend."

Rigby picked his head to give some attention he was listening. Jackson explain the two were a thing for about three years. Doug was a sweetie person when he was with him, but Marvin was a very kinky person. He enjoyed being treated like shit or slut. He always wanted Doug to be rough in bed like hitting or choking him.

"Choking?! Well that explains why he was doing that to me yesterday..."

Jackson explain more how everyone in prison knew they were a couple, but Marvin didn't seem to like his relationship. He only wanted sex. And when he didn't get enough of it from Doug, he found it from someone else. Which made Doug second thought breaking out without him. The night Doug was escaping he used Marvin. As today the two don't talk, the bitch still loves him while the other is still confused.

"Wow I didn't knew he was um gay."

"You know I'm not sure if he is gay, I asked him and he replied with a glare."

Rigby giggled a bit, sometimes it's hard admitted to something your unsure about. The two gave Rigby a small hug and walked out of the room. At least he got a comfy bed, and quiet. Now knowing about some of Doug's past was a bit clearing to Rigby, he at least now he's someone who wants honestly.

About two days have passed by and he yet got a call from his friends. He was worry that they had lift him here, but he got an unexpected visited today. Mordecai and Eileen came to visit him, Margaret couldn't come because of her morning classes.

"Rigby are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

Rigby was so ashamed and embarrassed to explain the reason he's was here in.

"I ate some eggs and got really sick."

"Dude why didn't you tell them your allergic to eggs."

Rigby shrug his shoulders and replied that the people here are careless.

"When do you think I can get out, I hate these close in walls."

"I'm almost got the amount dude, but since they told me your here there charging more on your bail."

Rigby couldn't believe it, the doctor was charging him. Eileen asked if he was able to received letters. Mordecai explain that Rigby got in jail by accident. No point sending him any now since he's thinking to bailing him out tomorrow or day after. Rigby was relieved that he got a friend like Mordecai.

Time passed faster than they thought, an officer came in saying visiting hours were an hour. Mordecai gave a bro fist and Eileen a side hug. Once again he was left alone; something he starting to like.

He turn to his side but felt he pulled something. Forgetting that his right arm had a needle sticking inside him. The needle that was connected to his little bag full of blood. It was strange and funny how he almost died again. This time it wasn't his own fault, but then again things never go right.

* * *

A day had passed in the infirmity, finally he was ready to leave. The doctor came back to do a check up, to make sure if he fully recover.

"You can't leave, it seems you lost about your own blood cells. It seem we gave you the wrong blood type."

"No I'm leaving, I found out that your charging me for staying here."

"Well how else I'm going to make some extra money, but since this is my mistake. I _promise_ I won't charge you for this."

So much for Rigby getting out of the bed or at least to get some fresh air. The doctor pulled a pumper and suck out the blood that was transfer in him. And two bags of blood, with two needles.

Rigby was feeling tired and dizzy, trying to keep his eyes open seem impossible. After the doctor had finish his mistake, he close the door behind him.

About a couple of hours later, Rigby woke up with a big yawn. He took a really good nap, he looked up to see that one bag was almost finish. He could at least feel his legs move, before he felt like a ragged doll.

He looked around the room to find a clock, it was striking 11:35pm. Amazed how he slept the day without thinking about the day. Then again what can you do when your stuck in one place.

He try to close his eyes again seeing if he can get sleepy again. It didn't really do much since his body was fully awake.

He heard a door open but didn't see anyone coming in the room.

'Ugh I'm just going crazy, these walls and how quiet it is in here.'

He suddenly scream when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Sshssssssss god damn it."

It was Doug, but he wasn't himself he transform as another inmate. This didn't surprise Rigby, why in the world would he want to talk to him. He turn his face the other direction, Doug try to reason with him.

"Please listen me out-"

"No, I don't want to talk to you. You're a jerk and I don't wanna be friends or anything with you..."

"Rigby stop saying thing like that, you don't know how much I care about you"

"You fucking care about me, you treated me like shit and even used me. I don't see how that's caring for someone..."

Rigby moved his whole body to the right, still making sure his arm don't fold. Doug crawl next to him, and even try to pull him closer. The tables were turn, it seem now that his actions did damage him more than he thought.

"Do you wanna talk about...uh how you feel?"

Doug slightly remember that the chick loves talking about themselves or either their day, or at least his last ex would always. It didn't really do anything, he push on arm around his neck and pulled his body close to his.

"What do you want from me Doug"

"Can't we just snuggle, I love how soft your fur can be Rigby."

"Are you just finding ways to hurt me now, because I'm not letting you to hurt me again you jerk,"

"Wow you really think I'm going to hurt you, look I know I made some horrible actions toward you but I can promise I change."

Rigby turn his face just a bit, was he really going to give him a second chance. Then again was he dumb enough to let it happen again. Doug began giving him kisses on his check and one by accident on his eye.

Rigby laughs bit, he could feel Doug's whiskers tickling his face. He rub his face a bit more to make him feel better, then their lips met. They began kissing softy and slipping their tongues in one another. The kiss was getting intense, Rigby pull away his face.

"Um I'm sorry if I uh-"

"No it's okay like really, I really enjoy your kisses."

Rigby pick himself up he pull the covers over his legs. Doug could immediately see a bulge under the covers. He grab down the poking tent and squeeze it softy. Rigby let out a small moan, with all the kissing cause him to get hard. Then again Doug has a skill for being a passionate kisser.

"Oh um um...I'm sorry maybe I should-"

"Wait I want to try something first and would like..."

Doug pick himself up and go on top of Rigby. Removing his orange jump suit and pulling out his member. Then pulling off blanket that was covering Rigbys own hard member. He pushed their penises together and begin to grind them. Rigby let out a hitch yelp, his foreskin was being massage.

So after Doug could see Rigby was hard enough, he placed his lips over the tip. Engulfing the 6 1/2 inches in his mouth, Rigby cover his mouth tightly. He couldn't believe this was really happening, Doug was giving him head. But really good head, his tongue was moving around and digging inside his foreskin. Rigby couldn't hold it any longer and came in his mouth.

"Eh..." He was covering his red face with his tiny hands.

Doug didn't find it surprising, this was the first time he was giving someone else oral sex. He guess all that time him watching his ex sucking him off, paid off well. Swallowing the cum that was in mouth had a bitter taste, he was hoping it would be sweet like honey.

"You need to eat more healthy or at least cranberry juice man."

Rigby let out a grumpy face, talking about breaking the mood. He suddenly felt a strong hand stroking him again when he felt Doug was pumping his dick, he was getting hard again; guessing this is round two.

What he didn't expect to see, Doug was trying to push his own penis in him.

"I never let another dude fuck me before, but I like it if you were my first."

"Um-um-um..." Rigby was frozen what was happening, but he was excited at the same time.

Rigby couldn't help it, but to cry he was afraid that he hurt Doug. His own saliva become lube itself, biting the bottom of his lip. There was a small trail of blood that was on Rigby's penis. Doug now also lost his own ass virginity.

He bent down a bit to be on his fours and began pumping his ass. Rigby whole body was shaking, he was wanting to buck his hips; Doug didn't allow him. He wanted to pleasure Rigby tonight.

"Ah-ah Douuughahh~"

The otter was now in a sitting position. He was now enjoying himself riding on his cock. It was an average size. It was pretty thick penis so it was something. He was watching Rigby arching his back with his face pushing on the pillow. One hand griping on the bed sheet while the other was fapping Doug's shaft.

"Ah-Ah-AH~"

Rigby let out a scream and cumming in Doug's tail hole. He quickly pulled himself out but it seem a bit late. Not even a single warning he was coming to climax.

The exhausted otter was catching his breath, he also came on Rigbys hand a bit more than in his butt. Rigby retrieve his hand back but was licking off the cum that was left.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you"

"Well you ate my cum, plus yours taste really sweet"

Once Doug had caught his breath, he crawl over to his new hubby. He pull the covers over him and snuggled with Rigby. The raccoon was shock that he was actual snuggling with him. Another thing he forgotten is when he's really happy he lets out a soft purr.

Doug shifted his body to pull his face closer to Rigby. The dude was really purring, like a cat.

"Uh Rigby are you purring"

Rigby didn't notice he was purring and he quickly cover his head under the sheets. Doug couldn't believe it that he was actual doing it, he find it to be very adorable. He also went under the sheets to join Rigby in this hiding game.

"Dude relax I think it's cute if you purr, I like the sound."

Rigby was still covering his face with his hands. He wasn't so comfortable letting others to know he could purr like a cat. Doug pulled his body closer to his own, and gave him a light kiss on the check. Rigby let out a light purring and receive some whiskers rubbing his face. Rigby was rubbing his face on Dougs face, the soothing sound made him sleepy. As soon the two were done snuggling with one another; they both finally slept together.

In the next morning, Rigby woke up hugging his pillow. There was no sight of Doug anywhere. He pulled the covers up to see he let a leak, was last night just all a wet dream, did you he just hump his pillow. He sniffed his hand to find Doug's scent, then remembering he ate all the cum. There was a knock on his door. He quickly cover himself and threw the pillow back where it is supposed to be.

"It's nice to see your awake, I bet you had a good night rest." It was his doctor who had enter in the room.

"Oh yeah ha-ha" Rigby let out a nervous laugh at the end.

"Let me check how your health is like now and I will probably let you out. And also you seem to have some visitors. Do you want them to come in?"

Rigby nodded he didn't mind seeing his friends, he just didn't knew it was his friends in prison or outside the walls. He got his answer when he saw both parties came in the room. Eileen running up to Rigby giving him a tight hug. Mordecai said he got the money to bail him out.

"That's great, I guess I try to miss being stuck in here."

"Yeah we have cake, soda, chips and lots of food for you"

"Eileen your just making me getting out of this place badly now."

His outside friends said they wait for him in the lobby. While his other jail friends watch them leave the room. Rigby waited for the door to closed to ask them a question.

"Um...was Doug back in his cell last night?"

"Rigby didn't you hear, that dude escape last night. Not much a bright idea leaving him in the hole, which is outside ha-ha."

"Serious, wow I thought he was-"

Rigby stop himself, now he wasn't so comfortable telling his experience that have happen last night. He still wasn't sure if it really did happen or not. He could by all mean tell them a wet dream instead.

"They said he escape around 11p.m. and they had cops in hunt for him again. The guy has to be the best shape-shiftier, but he can't always be perfect."

So much for saying goodbye to him, he looked back at Jackson and wanted to ask him something for the longest.

"I wanted to ask you this, how did you got yourself here."

"Oh me ha-ha well you see I rob a couple of banks with Doug and I stab my ex-boyfriend for cheating on me for a bimbo."

"As for me I just beat up a whole bunch of people I didn't really like and have lots of charges from my ex-wife."

"Wow you guys sound so hard-core, I don't think I could steal or hurt anyone like that."

Jackson said that he never thought of doing crazy things he done now, but if you have bad friends, then things will happen.

The doctor pulled out the small needle from Rigbys arm. It seem he made a fast recovery. He lastly check him blood pressure and heart rate. Everything seem to be in order and he was in good health, and told him it best if doesn't have sexually active for about three weeks.

Rigby gave his last goodbyes and hugs to his prison friends. He made his way to the lobby and saw his friends there. Mordecai had already paid the bail. Eileen was holding her emotions in but let them out when she gave him a hug. She was so happy to see him again and was very worried about him.

The three went back to the park, back a waits him a welcome back party. Rigby didn't wan to talk about what have happen behind those close walls. It was better off to if it never happen, Doug did open his doors to something else thou.

* * *

**Da-da-daaaa yup that's all from this shitty smutty fanfic owo **

**But I might do a bonus chapter ;3 **

**Thank you for reading this shitty fanfic with my horrible grammar. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think about this story, plot or how I change the characters personality terrible :D **

**Regular Show (c) JG Q. **


End file.
